In the modern era of rapidly developing technology, it is in need of a smartly designed antenna with good transceiving ability that is effectively enough to be embedded in all kinds of modern handheld or portable electronic devices for wireless communication. Moreover, in response to the rapidly increasing types of electronic communication devices that are being made smaller and smaller and becoming available everyday, it is generally required to develop new antennas or antennas made of new materials that are to be embedded in various small handheld electronic devices or external wireless transmission devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, access points (APs) and card buses.
Generally, there are two types of antennas, i.e. the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) and monopole antenna, that are already been used in the modern handheld electronic devices since they are advantageous in their simplicity in structure and good transmission performance. Taking the PIFA from the aforesaid conventional antennas for instance, for enabling signal from an electronic device to be transmitted out through a PIFA that is electronically connected to the electronic device through a coaxial cable, the electric connection between the two is generally achieved by connecting the inner conductive layer and the outer conductive layer respectively to the signal feed point and the ground point of the PIFA.